Vegas Sunrise
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: 2 revised: A Polar story set near the end of VLV. Michael and Liz have had enough and now they're going to have a little fun.
1. Default Chapter

Vegas sunrise

By Lady Lightspeed 

Summary:  After Max and Michael's falling out in VLV two of the gang decide they need a break.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Roswell so PLZ don't think otherwise.  I'm just a lowly college student.  

Author's note: I'm a Polarist to the core and this has been kicking around in my head for a while so here it is.  

Chapter 1 Enough is enough

Plopping down on the couch Michael flipped on the TV.  He could so not believe how bad this had all gotten, a fun trip to get away from all of the alien crap, right, there would never be a way away from it.  

"Yeah, when's the next flight to Roswell? Nothing sooner than that?" Micheal heard him ask and thought of telling him to stay but with all that had come out earlier maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.  

"Michael, make him stay."  Maria begged but he just couldn't do it, not with all that had happened.  No, it was for the best.  If Max stayed more would probably be said, things that could never be taken back.  But then she was doing it, being the pushy Maria that drove him nuts most of the time.  

"No, no, wait, please, please, don't go. I'm, I'm blowing the rest of Michael's cash on a beautiful

Expensive dinner. I've even taken care of what everyone's wearing."  She was begging Max and Michael looked at the television show, not really watching but showing that he'd not be swayed.  He couldn't be, not after…  When she didn't let up he muttered.  

"He's not invited anymore."  Michael could feel her eyes on him, and refused to look at her.  She'd been through so much it was just so hard to say no to her.  

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna go home."  Max was going, Michael wanted to sigh and close his eyes but then Maria started in on him.  

***  

Liz hated this dumb game; she hated Vegas and hated Maria for totally forgetting about her.  Why couldn't things ever just be fun?  No, that couldn't happen, she was Liz Parker.  The interloper that had nearly killed those she most cared about.  She hit the pin ball and sent it flying once again.  

"Not bad."  At the sound of the familiar v voice Liz jumped and knew that she was definitely wound too tight, fort being dragged here and her friends deserting her and now Max…  

"Oh, well, yeah. Yeah after playing 6 hours and a 1000 quarters, you sort of get a rhythm going."  She managed to sound as if she'd not been plotting the demise of the entire world.  Still there was a faint hint of bitterness.  

"Yeah, I heard you were down here. I just want to let you know I'm leaving."  And why didn't you come down a hang out with me?  She thought then answered her own silent question.  Because you were getting yourself arrested.  She took a deep breath before noticing he was packed to leave.  Good, maybe it was time to go home, not that she wanted to sit on a dammed plane with traitors.  

"Oh! Is everything okay?"  She asked and he shrugged.  She hated when he did that puppy dog look.  She used to love it but these days it just made her want to scream.  Why could he always act like the brooding leader when she had to be a silent martyr with only Maria knowing the truth of what she'd done?  It so wasn't fair!

"Yeah, yeah. It's just... Vegas. Kind of make your skin crawl."  He replied and she wondered if he'd picked up on her feelings because of his tone, it was so quick to assure.  Gees, she was not Isabel or one of the others.  She knew him, had known him better than anyone else.  Now though…  

"Yeah."  She noticed the "Elvis Chapel" poster on a nearby wall and her mind went to the future she'd been robbed of, one she didn't even know if she'd have wanted.  It just sounded so perfect, like anything was ever like that.  "I mean, who would ever want to get married in an Elvis Chapel, right?"

"Not me. Not in this lifetime."  He said and it was not pain eating at her but anger, why couldn't things be easy?  No they had to be so difficult.  

"Yeah..."She managed when she realized he was still looking at her with that puppy dog look on her face.  

"Well, I've got a plane to catch," he began the long drawn out farewell.  "So..."She really wanted to roll her eyes.  This whole dammed thing was getting so dammed old.  

"Yeah, right." She muttered.  

"See you in Roswell, Liz."  He said and she thought for another fleeting second of not going back, just running forever, never looking back.  

"Yeah."  She muttered and he turned to go.  For once she had no desire to cal him back, to tell him the truth.  

***  

"Where you going?" Michael asked when he found Liz going through the stuff she'd brought, folding some of it.  

"I um don't really feel like hanging around."  She told him, she would not take this all out on Michael.  For once it wasn't his fault.  

"Here's what's left of the money you gave us.  Oh and um he's the ID; think you could change it back?"  The question had him frowning, what was going on?  

"Sure but Liz you don't have to give it back.  You can keep it for college or whatever." he said and she shook her head.  

"Naw, you were right, it's cursed.  I just want it and the rest of this whole thing behind me."  She told him and Michael couldn't figure her out, it was not max, she was too wired, she just seemed like she was almost having a panic attack.  

"You shouldn't go off alone."

"Michael, I know it's dangerous but I'm not going hg out and get attacked by skins or anything."

"Yeah but..."

"Look you and Max had it out and I know that, I even understand it.  Your not Mr. Organized and perfect and I'm tired of being miss predictable.  So you do your thing, and I'll do mine."

"Listen tell you what how about I come with you instead."

"Michael you can't. Maria planned a big dinner for everyone and."

"Look, the whole reason I came here was for a break.  I didn't want anyone but Max to tag but you all came and now..."

"All hell broke lose."

"Yeah," Michael looked over at his on again off again friend. "Listen, anyway the way I see it is you want to do something else and I really don't feel doing the monkey suit thing."

LIZ had to smile now that was the Michael he knew.  That +" why she was a little surprised he was talking and not just walking out.

"The way I figure it, we can go grab something to eat and I don't know go for a drive."

"I..."

"Come on, you know I'll get in trouble and you stay clear of it so maybe together we'll be ok."

Liz thought about what he said, thought about the trouble Maria had gotten in! And knew he was right.  Besides it would be nice to have someone to see the city with, someone other than (her royal him-ass.)  He was right too they would balance each other out.

"What about Maria?"

"Just leave her to me."  He said and then told her to meet him in the lobby in a half hour.  Liz agreed and went in to grab a Sweatshirt.

***  

Liz was sitting in one of the plush armchairs watching people come and go and wondering if Michael had let Maria badger into staying.  She loved Maria dearly but sometimes she could be such a pain.  SHE wondered how she and Michael could get along, they were just so different.  Not like her and Max, maybe that's why they went so well together.  Leaning back her head

She closed her eyes and thought back to the moment Max had said he was leaving; he'd just seemed so lost, almost.  Shall felt kind of bad for him, he'd been through so much in the last year, they all had.  Still she knew now, from being there that she'd done the right thing.  She and Mix were not carved in stone. What was that saying that destiny was a strange thing?  Who would have thought a year ago she'd be sitting a Vegas hotel lobby waiting on Michael Guerin?

"Hey you ready?"  Opening her eyes she found him standing before her in his customary jeans and that-shirt and jeans.  He didn't even look flustered.

"Things alright with Maria?" He just grunted in typical Michael fashion and then they were heading out the door and into the hot Nevada night.

TBC 

***  

Ok, what do you think?  Should I continue?  PLZ R&R and let me know.  


	2. Makeover

Chapter 2 a little make-over

"So where too?" Michael asked as they reached the bike he'd had the hotel purchase for him.  

"Hell I don't' know, anywhere here."  She shrugged as if she'd not thought about it.  The truth was Liz didn't want to think; for once she just wanted to be, to forget the alien crap and just be a teen breaking the rules.

"Got you."  He said as if it were the most natural thing in the world for Liz parker to let him have control of their destination,  Not that she'd ever willingly gone anywhere with him.  Still he left the irony of the situation alone.  He'd really rather not think about it.

Liz didn't say a word as she strapped on her helmet and climbed on the bike behind Michael.  She didn't know why but if felt as if she were truly free, as if the world was hers. 

Heavens how long had it been since she'd felt like that?  Liz didn't know she just knew she wanted more of this.  As the motor started and she held onto Michael's waist she also felt another feeling, a thrill that it was Michael she share this with.  He had so much on his own shoulders…  More than Max, more than the princess and more than little miss I'm an alien egghead.

As they drove up the strip Michael pushed Maria's wining from his mind.  He hated to be   nagged and lately that's all she'd been doing.  Not that she'd really ever done much more than wine.  Ok so she'd helped them but he didn't owe her forever just because she'd not called the cops when he'd kidnapped her.  Hell he'd not been after her anyway he'd just needed her wheels.  God, he didn't know how he could have ever thought she could understand him, where he came from.  True she didn't have a dad but she had her mother and her cousin Shawn who she didn't talk much about but he'd seen around town.  

Riding further and further away from his friends, his family, this felt right.  Even the idea that it be with perfect parker didn't bother him one little bit.  She was more like him than Maria could ever be.  Since learning their secret Liz had done everything to protect them.  True he was the soldier from another life but in this one Liz was as much a defender as he could ever be.  She'd come up with the plan to save them after Maxwell had healed her hadn't she? She'd got Alex to help expose Depolski and it had been Liz who'd saved Max after they got him out of the white room.  Yes she needed this break as much as he did.  

**  *

Ten minute later they arrived outside a large lavish hotel and Michael handed the bike's keys over to a valet.

"Michael?"  Liz asked confused, what was he thinking?

"You said anywhere."  He shrugged heading for the double doors leading to the hotel's lobby.

"Michael…"  She tried to find the words to explain her situation as he headed for the casino.

"Come on, you can do some gambling."  He explained and their was a challenge in his eyes as if he was daring her.  

"No, no I cant'."  She said in exasperation.

"What do you mean?"  Michael asked looking down at Liz.

"I'm short and look to dammed young, they wouldn't buy I'm 21."  She explained, remembering the humiliation she'd endured back at the other hotel.

"Ouch…" Michael scratched his eyebrow in thought.  How had he forgotten about that?  After all Liz looked about twelve instead of her seventeen years.  

"Yeah."  She mumbled turning back for the door.

"Ok," Michael grabbed her arm steering her towards the elevators lining one wall of the hotel's elegant foyer.  "We'll fix that."

"What are you talking about?"  Liz pulled back as he reached for her purse.

"I can use my gifts and give you a hand."  He said as he found her compact and then when the doors of one of the elevators closed behind them he close his eyes and shorted out the camera up in one corner.  

"Michael I thought your powers don't work?"   She said a little nervously and he just smirked at her waving his hand before her.  

Liz's hair went from a long dark brown to a wavy shoulder length red.  And her cloths went from goody Liz Parker to a long black tube dress with spaghetti straps and matching high heels which added at least two inches to her height.

"Talk about a make over."  Liz giggled looking down at herself.  

"Yeah."  Michael said looking over is handy work it struck him he still liked her better as she'd been.

"What about you?"  She asked breaking into his thoughts.  

He shrugged waving his hand over himself. He went from typical Michael Guerin clothing to a black business suit and his hair went from spiky black to a honey blond.  He looked like an average business man, all-be-it a little young.

"What about our ID's?'

"Well here."  He said and then he was waving his hand over first hers to make it match her new appearance.

"Bettina Garret?" She asked looking at the idea, it was so not her and Liz loved it.  It would be just like Halloween when she got to be anything but what she was.  

"Yeah, and I'm Michael Garret, we're on our honeymoon."  Michael said breaking into her musings.  

"Ok, well what now?"  She asked putting her ID away in her wallet.  Michael then grasped it and changed it into an evening bag that matched her outfit.  

"We go have a little fun."  He smirked or tried to but this new face was so not Michael it looked more like a sensual smile.  Ok, Liz told herself to relax she was just wound to tight.  This was Michael for heavens sake.  Maria's Michael, not hers.  No she was still supposed to be pining for the king.  The funny thing was if there was one thing this trip had showed her it was how much she didn't need Max.  He just hurt her and she him.  Maybe what future Max had said was right.  They didn't know their futures, they had to make them.  Liz didn't really care just then, holding onto Michael as he navigated the streets of Los Vegas 

***

  Moving to the craps tables after making a killing at roulette Liz proceeded to blow on the dice for Michael although she knew that he was using his powers to do dominate the tables.  Not that she minded she was having way too much fun to care, after all she'd

Had to have a dammed make over just to be aloud in the place.  Liz knew one thing was for sure, Max would turn over in his grave at that thought.  Liz 

Gave a little giggle at that thought and found Michael looking at her in question.

"Just thinking about droopy daisies."  She said shrugging and a golden brow arched in question.  "Max."  She mouthed and he nodded smirking.  He knew she

Had been thinking that good old leader boy would never do something this wild.  That was why it didn't matter what happened now as long as they were together.  They'd look out for one another and yet have a little fun.  And oh boy was she ever.  The redhead was playing for herself now and taking the house for all it was worth.  

It struck Michael as he watched her instead of his dice that she glowed with excitement.  He'd forgotten how she could look so carefree.  After all in the last year she'd gone through as much as he had and yet she hadn't broke.  She was just a little sick of it. Maybe that was why he'd not really minded coming with her.  

True he wouldn't have ever thought he'd be having more fun with the quiet brunette but things changed.  She'd changed somehow on this trip.  There was just a resignation about her.  She didn't look like the ghost she'd been since before the dupes had arrived but neither did she look like the innocent girl he'd first seen when he started the third grade.  

Michael's mind drifted back to that Liz, She'd been so pretty, so sweet too and smart.  As he stood there a forgotten memory surfaced and he forgot all about the world around him as he saw that first day again.  

Sitting there alone at the end of the table Michael felt like

Crying, how had this happened?  How had he got stuck here?  Michael didn't know why he had to come to this dumb school.  No one

Would even talk to him and he didn't have lunch so people just kept staring at him.  Not that Michael was not used to it.  He was and how?  Even at the trailer park everyone either stared or ignored him.  He knew why to, he was a freak.  After all he didn't have fancy clothing or a big happy family.  

"Why are you sitting alone?"  The voice startled him out of his musings and Michael was surprised to find a little girl with long

Dark hair and really dark eyes.  She didn't seem grossed out or disdainful.  "Cause."

"Well can I sit with you?"  The girl asked and Michael didn't know what to say.  She wanted to sit with him?

"No."  He said yet he wanted more than anything to say yes, to sit with this girl with such curious eyes but then she'd know he was a freak and for some reason he didn't want that.

"Oh."  Her eyes lowered as if he'd shattered her world.  It was obvious that no one had ever said no to her.  Was she some kind of princess?  It made him feel bad, he didn't know why but he wondered what she'd look like if she smiled.

"So you gotta name?"

"Yes."

"Tell you what tell me and you can sit down."  Ok ha didn't know where that came from but it was true, he really wanted her there.

"Elizabeth."

"So Liz you sitting down or what?"  He asked and she did it, a

Brilliant smile lit her face.  Michael thought it kind of looked like a star, the kind he dreamt about at night.

"Ok," Liz said sitting down across from him.  She sat a small brown bag on the table and   only then did it seem to dawn on the girl that he didn't have anything for lunch.  

"You don't have any food?"

"I forgot it."  He lied through his teeth.  He was lucky if Hank even had a moldy pack of salteens in the trailer.  

For a long moment Liz studied him and then she nodded as if as in answer to some inner question.  Then Michael watched as Liz opened her bag and withdrew a neatly wrapped sandwich.  She sat it down and then took out two neatly folded napkins and opened them placing one before each of them.  

"This is for you."  She said even as she placed half of the sandwich before him and then took the second half for herself.  

"Why'd you do that?"  Michael asked confused, no one ever did nice things unless they wanted something from you.   

"You don't have food and I do so we can share."  She explained as if she did this everyday and he looked at her for a long moment.  He'd never take charity but for some odd reason it didn't seem like he was.  No somehow this girl, this Liz just took charge without being bossy. Without another word he began to eat.  

As he stood there now it struck Michael that she'd not changed overly much in the last few years. Liz was still generous, smart and brave too.  Maybe it was time to give her a second look.  

***  

I WAS REVISING THIS AND WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE.  There wasn't much to this chapter.  Hope you like the it.  Either way please review and give me feed back.  


End file.
